


On a Wing…

by randi2204



Series: Angels and Devils [1]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Religious Themes & References, Sex, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Joe's had a night out of Hell, and he's planning to enjoy it.  He just doesn't know how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Wing…

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Inspired by a pic by Emby Quinn of Ken with wings, then aided and abetted by Indiw and Mendax.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tatsunoko owns Gatch. This is a flight of fancy, intended purely for entertainment.

Joe smirked at his reflection in satisfaction.  Yes, it had been one hell of a good day so far.  He hadn’t gotten to kill anyone, true, but then, he hadn’t killed anyone for… well, _ages_.  And besides, putting someone to death was only a temporary pleasure compared to torturing evil souls for all eternity.

 

Infinite variety, job security… and the other perks?  Good enough to sell your soul for.

 

Now his shift was over, and the Boss had given him a pass to the Outside.  That was quite a privilege, and one he hadn’t taken advantage of in a long time.  And he _was_ going to take advantage of it.  While the perks in Hell were great, there was just something about seducing and corrupting a willing mortal… it was something to which all the willing asses in Hell – and there were many! – could not compare.

 

And now, having showered away much of the stench of brimstone, he was ready.  Shaking his wings absently to clear away any lingering water from the sensitive membranes, he turned away from the mirror and headed back into his sleeping chamber.

 

The clothes he’d chosen for his night out were laid upon his sleeping platform.  He rather liked what the mortals wore nowadays; much more comfortable than what he’d had to wear the _last_ time he’d gone Outside.  Layers upon layers of useless clothing, designed to completely suppress sexuality at any cost.

 

And they’d put skirts around _anything_ with legs.  Just in case someone got the wild urge to hump the ottoman.

 

Yes, this was much better.  The soft leather of the trousers would cling to his legs as he walked, cleanly outlining his thighs and rear, and the silky top would just _invite_ someone to touch it.  It had even been specially tailored with holes in the shoulders so he wouldn’t have to keep his wings curled up painfully small all night.  The pants, too, had been altered so his pointed tail could escape.

 

And he didn’t even have to worry about the mortals he would be among noticing these oddities, or his small pointed horns, just poking out of his thick brown hair.  Mortals only saw what they wanted to see, and discarded everything that didn’t fit their world-view.

 

 _That might be why so many of them end up here,_ he mused, wiggling into the tight pants.  _And so, what would it matter if I brought another one down here tonight…_

 

In fact, the Boss would probably even praise him for working so diligently on what was his night off.  _That_ might even be worth another pass Outside, and sooner, rather than later…

 

Finally dressed, he checked the mirror one last time, and grinned.  Everything about him screamed “Ready for sin!”

 

 _That_ would draw mortals to him better than moths to a flame.

 

Tucking the pass inside his pocket – which involved a bit of hip jiggling and held breath, the pants were so tight – he stepped out of his room and took off with a flit of his wings.

 

***

It felt so very strange to breathe air that didn’t hang leaden, or carry the heavy stench of brimstone.  Joe coughed.

 

It did, however, carry the smell of burnt petroleum, vulcanized rubber and bituminous smoke, so it wasn’t _all_ bad.

 

The sun had just set, and the violets and reds of the sky were slowly fading to black, streaked grey with thin evening clouds that tried to reflect the city lights back down.  Pausing in his flight, Joe hovered, glancing up, then down, and wondered what the land would look like if he could see it from that height.

 

From the few others who had managed to get passes in recent years, it sounded that the night was nearly as bright as the day, that lights shone at all hours and put the moon to shame with their brightness.

 

They also gleefully reported that it had become a pit of pleasure, that one could wallow in sin to their heart’s delight, all night long.

 

It seemed that sin would practically come walking up to him.  Chuckling at the thought, Joe beat his wings hard against the air and flew up.  If it _was_ so easy to find, he still had hours yet to enjoy.

 

Though they looked thin from below, the clouds were still miles upon miles of water vapor.  Reluctant to dampen his new clothes, Joe dodged around them, wings straining to move him upward, until he was able to perch upon the very peak.

 

“Wow.”  Unable to stop the soft exclamation, he simply stared down.  He could virtually see the borders of the land mass; the way the lights clustered and grouped and spread outlined it all for his eyes.

 

It was a far cry from Victoriana, that was for sure.

 

After a few moments stunned silence, he drifted down again.  It was almost awe-inspiring, the progress the mortals had made in such a short span of time.

 

But the pleasures of the flesh always remained essentially the same.  Only the trappings changed slightly.  He smiled at the thought, and a shiver of anticipation ran through him.

 

Floating through the not-quite-so-dark sky, he thought he saw the glimmer of moonlight on something white.  He squinted, trying to make out what had caught his eye.  Unaware that he was even doing so, he drew closer to the object with slow strokes of his wings, unable to quell his curiosity.

 

When he finally made out what it was, as it continued doing loops and rolls through the clouds, a leisurely grin split his face.

 

 _Yes,_ he decided.  _This is perfect._   And he headed purposefully toward what he’d seen, plotting the entire way.

 

***

Tired and happy, Ken leaned back on the soft springy surface of the cloud, his white wings spread wide.  They ached a bit, so he shook them gingerly, but left them unfurled so the muscles wouldn’t stiffen.

 

Even the thought of the scolding he’d get upon his return to Heaven didn’t dampen his joy in flight.  There were so many rules, so many permissions to get to be able to fly alone there.  There always had to be someone watching, spotting, making sure no one got hurt.  But sometimes, if one was careful, one could sneak out the back gate and get Outside.

 

Ken liked it Outside.  He closed his eyes and smiled.  The air wasn’t as clean as Heaven’s, no, and he’d have to preen later to make sure all of the pollutants were removed from his wings, but it was wide and free in a way Heaven wasn’t.

 

He didn’t have to share the sky with thousands of other angels.  He could try all the daring moves – loops and spins and rolls – that were looked down upon, and dive for all the speed he wanted.

 

And best of all, he was alone.  Outside, he didn’t have to fend off the powers who were forever after him to tame his unruly hair, or the cherubim who wanted him to join their ranks because of his bright blue eyes and pretty face.

 

He sighed and settled back more comfortably, drawing his wings around him.  _Just a little while more,_ he thought, _then I’ll go back…_

 

“Hi there, Angel-cakes,” a deep voice purred from not too far away.

 

Ken sat up in surprise, looking around.  The odor of sulfur wafted faintly about him, and set him to coughing.  When he was able to splutter to a stop, his eyes were tearing, and all he could see was a darker patch of shadow on the cloud.  Blinking rapidly, he forced the blur away, and peered closer.

 

What he saw made him gasp and scramble to his feet.  “What are you doing here, demon?” he demanded, hoping that his knees would hold him up.  They felt like they were trembling enough to send him toppling off the cloud.  “Get back to… H-hell!”

 

But the devil merely grinned at him, his wings – bat-like, a grotesque parody of his own graceful ones – furled slightly.

 

“Ah-ah,” he teased, shaking his finger.  “I’ve got permission to be out tonight.”  Then he chuckled.  “And if you’re so young that you can’t even say Hell without stuttering, you shouldn’t be out at all, should you?”

 

Ken flushed and looked away.  He wasn’t _that_ young!  He was an adult.  So what if he was only a few years out of his fledgling stage?  And of course, he knew that the demons could be granted permission to leave Hell, just as angels could leave Heaven.  But he’d never seen a demon before, and he had to admit, it startled and upset him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he forced himself to say.  It came out sounding grudging to his ears, but when he flicked his glance back to the devil, he found that he was still grinning insouciantly.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” the devil replied, waving his words away.

 

“Then I’ll let you get on with your… business,” Ken said, and was glad his voice came out evenly.  He turned to the edge of the cloud and prepared to take off.

 

“What’s your hurry, Angel-boy?” This time, the voice came from right behind him, almost in his ear, soft and throaty.  At the same moment, he registered the presence of warm hands on his arm and waist and started to panic.

 

“Let go!” he ordered, though it came out sounding more like a plea.  He thrashed his wings and struggled, trying to get the demon to let go of him, so he could get back to Heaven and shake in the privacy of his quarters.

 

 _This isn’t the way things are supposed to go when they’re given permission to leave Hell,_ he thought desperately.  _It can’t be!_

 

He didn’t know why the devil wanted him to stay, and he didn’t care.  All Ken wanted was for him to remove his filthy hands and let him free.

 

Joe spun the young angel – _hardly more than a fledgling,_ he thought, amused – so that he was no longer buffeted by his wings or scratched by the tips of his flight feathers.  Surprised by the unexpected motion, the boy tried to brace himself and his hands landed on Joe’s shoulders.

 

As soon as he realized _what_ he was using for balance, he snatched his hands away as if they had been burned.

 

But Joe hardly noticed.  He kept one hand on the boy’s arm, keeping him from escaping, and brought the other up to hold his chin, turning his face this way and that in the moonlight.

 

Blue eyes glinted at him rebelliously, and he tossed his head, trying to free his chin of Joe’s grip.  Joe smirked and let him.  “I’m not going to hypnotize you, if that’s what you think, so don’t be so silly.  That only works on mortals, anyway.”  His hand went back to the boy’s waist.

 

He rather liked what he’d seen.  Handsome features that looked so wonderful when suffused with a blush, flyaway dark hair, a compact muscular body, much like his own, made for flight.  Mmm, yes.  Delicious.

 

Wouldn’t it be a delight to sully this innocence, to stain him with sin?

 

Ken felt his face burn hotter.  Again, the devil had to remind him of something he already knew.  Weren’t the angels supposed to be the ones reminding the devils of their place?  He could have sworn that he’d learned that in catechism…

 

“Would you let me go?  Please?” Perhaps it would work better if he were more polite about it.  He felt the hand come to rest on his side, and shivered, wishing that he’d chosen to wear something other than just his diaphanous loincloth.  But the robes were so heavy and bulky, and it was so difficult to do a proper loop…

 

Joe cocked his head at the boy’s words.  “Let you go?” he said, letting mock confusion fill his words.  “But why would I want to do that?”

 

He wiggled, trying to escape from the warm hands that held him.  “Because I asked you to?  Nicely?”  This wasn’t working as well as he’d hoped.

 

“But I _like_ you,” Joe replied, his voice husky.  His hands started to move, exploring the skin twitching beneath his fingers, and enjoying the boy’s growing discomfiture.  “I don’t want you to leave.  I want you to stay right here…” One hand snuck around to the boy’s back, and slid up, just brushing the joints of his wings where they grew from his shoulder blades.  A shudder wracked the body in his arms, and the great white wings flailed helplessly. 

 

Joe chuckled, and ran his hand down again, avoiding the joints this time.  “Sensitive, are they?” he murmured.  “I’ll have to remember that.”  His hand kept sliding downward, slowly, until he reached the belt that cinched the boy’s loincloth about his waist.  It lay there for a moment, then, just as the boy seemed to sigh in relief, Joe sent it down again, and squeezed one globe of his ass.

 

“H-hey!” Ken struggled anew, pushing against the devil’s shoulders, trying to break his hold.  “Let me go!”  His voice rose, angry and frightened in his desire to get away.

 

Joe pulled him closer, trapping his hands between them, wrapping both arms around his waist.  He ducked his head and pressed it against the angel’s, as the boy’s wings beat the air frantically.  Even when the boy went suddenly very still in his grasp, he did not release it the slightest fraction, knowing that if he did, the angel-boy would make good his escape.

 

Not for the first time since he’d seen the fledgling cavorting through the clouds, he wondered what his reward might possibly be for turning an angel to the path of sin.  But he dismissed the thought almost immediately.  No, for now, the seduction would be its own reward.  Anything else… well, it would just be icing.

 

It was difficult trying to push back his fear and _think_ , but Ken tried.  He hoped that the devil could not feel the way he quivered, loathing the scent of brimstone that clogged his airway, the way the horn grazed his cheek.

 

But he was pressed so tightly in the demon’s embrace that he knew it was a vain hope.

 

Quite suddenly, he wondered how far he was from the edge of the cloud.  Maybe if he fell backwards, he’d fall off the cloud and into open air.  That might startle the demon long enough for him to break free and return to Heaven.

 

And he’d gladly accept any punishment that the seraphim wanted to hand out upon his return.  He’d even swear not to sneak out of Heaven again, if that’s what they wanted him to do.  It’d be hard to give up the freedom of Outside, but he’d do it…

 

He spread his wings, said a silent prayer and threw himself backward.

 

The angel’s sudden movement caught Joe by surprise, and he slackened his hold almost immediately.  It was on the tip of his tongue to ask, “What are you _doing?_ ” when it became abundantly clear.

 

The boy landed hard enough to knock the wind out of himself, despite the cloud’s inherent softness.  Of course, Joe’s own weight coming down on top of him couldn’t have helped.  He couldn’t stop himself; he had to laugh at the stunned expression the angel-boy wore.

 

“Well,” he teased, running one finger down the angel’s smooth cheek, “if you wanted to go on to this, you could have just said.  I would have been happy to oblige…”

 

Before the boy could do any more than gasp for breath, he bent down and captured his lips, stealing away his air.

 

Ken’s eyes went wide as he felt the devil’s lips against his own.  He didn’t even have a chance to close his mouth and the muted taste of sulfur on the devil’s tongue choked him as it entered.  Then it was poking at his tongue, running over his teeth, tickling the back of his throat…

 

He made an inarticulate sound and tried to push the demon away again, but his arms were still pinned between them, and he had no leverage at all.  Wriggling didn’t help, either; the other body held him down firmly.

 

He couldn’t help it; he whimpered.  No one, in any of the classes he’d taken, had ever explained what to do when a devil held you down and stuck his tongue down your throat.

 

Joe had never kissed an angel before.  It was a unique experience.  Purity didn’t burn as much as he thought it would.  In fact, the boy’s mouth tasted faintly of chocolate, and Joe indulged.  Deeply.

 

He felt the angel’s hands moving between them, and arched himself up enough to grab them and pin them to the cloud on either side, then settled back down, body to body.  There; distraction taken care of.

 

The fledgling’s wiggling was causing a pleasant warmth to spread through him, settling in his groin.  He pressed his hips firmly against the boy’s, so he could feel the hardness between them.

 

When he finally stopped kissing the boy, it was because he was desperate for air himself.  Panting heavily, he pulled away just enough to use his nose to tilt the boy’s head, then started to feast upon his neck, nibbling and suckling.

 

“Excuse me?” The angel’s voice sounded slightly breathless still, and Joe liked the sound of it.

 

“Mmm?” was his only reply.  The flesh of the boy’s throat was too tasty to ignore.

 

“Why are you doing this?  And… what exactly are you doing?”

 

Completely taken off guard, Joe stopped short, teeth just brushing skin.  Apparently, the boy was even more innocent than he’d thought.  Slowly, he raised his head from the angel’s neck, to meet puzzled blue eyes.  “You mean… you don’t _know_?”  He felt his stomach lurch.  _No way,_ he thought, with a growing sense of triumph, as the boy shook his head.  _No WAY can it be this easy!_

 

He grinned down, inwardly snickering to see a bit of the wariness in the boy’s face bleed away.  “Well, I _could_ lie and say that I’m conducting an experiment on angelic responses to stress…” He leaned down again, his lips just inches from the angel’s, and purred, “But… I won’t.  I _like_ you.  I like you so much that I want to share my body with you.” _I want to throw you down and fuck your virginity and innocence completely away… no, no, can’t say that…_   “I want to make you feel good.”  He straightened away.  “That’s all.”

 

Ken bit his lip, and looked up at the devil, still lost.  “I… I’m afraid I still don’t understand.  Share bodies?  You mean… you want to trade?”

 

The demon chuckled, a sound as rich and thick as honey, and touched his cheek once more.  “No, I don’t mean that, Angel-boy.  Hmmm.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, and Ken noticed for the first time how rugged his features were, compared to what he was used to seeing.  “This might be difficult.  But… you have heard of sex, haven’t you?”

 

Ken’s cheeks reddened again.  “Well… yes.  But we’ve always been told that it’s… bad.”  And really, that was all his instructors had ever said about it.  _It’s bad.  Humans only do it because that’s how they reproduce.  They just haven’t learned any better yet…_

 

The devil sighed and shook his head sadly.  “I know.  Heaven’s always been so narrow-minded about things like that.” He bent forward again, and just brushed his lips against Ken’s.  Ken felt the merest flicker of warmth pass through him.  “Apparently, a long time ago, your boss decided that anything that felt good to the body must be bad for the soul.  So he laid down some pretty arbitrary rules about sex and other fun things, and that’s how it’s been ever since.”

 

Puzzled, Ken thought about the things he’d always been taught were wrong.  Of course, he didn’t know if they were fun or pleasurable; they were forbidden, and angels didn’t _do_ forbidden things.

 

 _Like sneaking away to fly Outside?_

 

Ken frowned.  “Not everything that feels good is forbidden.  We’re not forbidden to fly…”

 

The demon grinned down at him sympathetically.  “But the mortals haven’t got any wings.  That makes it a bit difficult for them.”

 

He thought about that.  True, the mortals did have a lot of “Thou shalt nots” to contend with.  “But… those other things… aren’t they just… well, _wrong_?”  As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he winced.  Everything that the scholars had told him amounted to that, and it just sounded so lame.

 

Challenging as it was, Joe managed to keep from laughing at his angel as he took his time to work it through.  He could not keep himself from smiling, though.  “Have you ever tried any of them?” he asked quietly.

 

The angel’s blush deepened further.  “No!”

 

“So how can you decide if something is wrong or right without ever having tried it?”

 

Ken opened his mouth, then closed it again in surprise.  The words sounded so… reasonable.  But this was a _devil_.  Surely he couldn’t be trusted.  “But… the other angels always say…”

 

The devil waved his hand, sending another faint draft of brimstone through the air.  “Oh, the other angels!” he mocked gently.  He lowered himself again, so his breath puffed warm against Ken’s cheek.  “Why don’t you think for yourself for a change, Angel-cakes?” he whispered.  “You might find out that they’re wrong…”

 

Then he kissed him again.

 

This time, Ken wasn’t caught with his mouth open, but the devil’s tongue made it inside just the same.  And as it tickled against the roof of his mouth, he found that his stomach started to flutter, just a little.

 

When Joe pulled away, the fledgling followed him, trying to keep their mouths together.  It was only for a short distance, then his head dropped back onto the cloud.  But when Joe looked down at him, the boy’s eyes were wide with surprise, as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just done.

 

“So what do you say?” Joe asked, running his fingers lightly over the boy’s cheek.  “Do you want to do something that none of your teachers were brave enough to try?  Do you want to get some information that they will never have?”

 

 _Do you want to discover how pleasure and pain can combine and blow your mind?  Do you want to sin?_

 

Ken licked his lips, for they had quite suddenly gone dry.  The butterflies in his stomach grew more active, taking away his ability to think clearly.  Or perhaps it was the simple yearning to know what the devil was talking about, for a taste of the knowledge he was offering.  His voice was trapped in his throat, so he swallowed and nodded.

 

 It was the hardest thing he’d ever done, but Joe kept the exultant smirk from his face.  He swooped in for another kiss, hungry for more of the boy’s chocolate taste, his hands stroking the leading edge of his wings where they rose up behind his shoulders.  The angel lurched beneath him, and clutched at his shoulders, trying to push him away.

 

“What’s the matter, Angel-babe?” Joe asked, burying his hands into the boy’s hair, trailing his kiss back down to his neck, and the slightly salty skin there.  _Not that I care, really, but I don’t want it to hurt just yet…_

 

Ken gasped again at the feel of warm breath against his neck, his ear. “When… when you touch my… wing, it… it’s like a thousand white stars…” He closed his eyes as one of the devil’s hands traced the whorls of his ear and stroked down the opposite side of his neck, over his collarbone.“They’re… bursting in my eyes…”

 

“Did it feel good, or did it hurt?” That was all Joe wanted to know.  His fingers skimmed down the angel’s bare chest, and started to circle around his nipple.  Having lapped up most of the salt from the boy’s throat, he started to work his way down, letting his tongue dip into the small concavity where his collarbones met.

 

“I… I don’t know.  I’ve never felt anything li – Aaaah!”  The angel jumped, but Joe pressed him back down, chuckling around the nub of flesh he’d captured with his mouth.  He continued to suckle it, laving it with affection.  His hand mirrored him on the other side, swirling around the flat nipple, pinching, teasing.

 

“What… are you… oooh.” Ken tried to sit up, tried to force the words out, but the devil’s mouth and fingers locked his throat as effectively as those hands held him down, and whatever it was he wanted to say melted into a moan.  It felt like his face was going up in flames.  “What…”

 

The sudden gust of a sigh against his dampened chest made Ken whimper.  “It’s called ‘foreplay’,” the devil said, his voice grating slightly.  Somehow, he got the impression that this devil didn’t have much patience.  “And if you don’t be quiet and let me do it, what comes after might not be as enjoyable for you.” 

 

Ken opened his eyes, shaken at the unbridled menace he heard in the demon’s growl… and a bit wounded by it, too.

 

Looking down into the boy’s blue eyes, seeing the hurt in them, Joe immediately realized his mistake and softened his exasperation.  _Not the way to go about getting a bit of sweet angel ass_ , he thought.  Uncoiling a bit, he stretched up to nibble lightly at his lips, soothing him.  “A lot of what I’m going to do is going to be strange to you,” he explained between kisses.  “But I want to show you what it’s like.” He nuzzled down to an ear, and whispered huskily, “I want you to enjoy it.  Trust me.  I know what I’m doing.”  The angel shuddered beneath him as his heated breath curled around his earlobe, and Joe smirked into his neck.

 

Through the haze that was starting to steal over him, Ken tried to articulate what he wanted.  But before he could get more than the first syllable out, the devil was back, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, holding his head still with both hands.  He sank back into sensation instead, eyes fluttering closed, hands slowly unclenching from the soft material of the devil’s shirt.

 

Joe placed his lips at the corner of the angel’s mouth, and murmured, “How about this – if I do anything that doesn’t make you feel good within a couple of seconds, then ask.  But if it _does_ feel good, just… let it happen.  All right?”

 

“A-all right.”  His voice wasn’t quite as steady as he would have wished, but Ken couldn’t bring himself to care much, especially as the devil began to nip at his neck once more.  He rested his hands lightly on the demon’s shoulders, intrigued by the way the material of his shirt rippled under his fingers.  Wanting to feel more of it, he ran his hands down the demon’s back, and found the slits where his wings protruded.  Ken could feel the joints through the cloth, and, curious to know how different they felt from his own feathers, brushed his fingers over the joint and down the leading edge of the wing.

 

Joe sucked in a breath, inhaling the faint perfume of the angel’s wings and the sharper one of his perspiration.  It had been far, far too long since anyone had been intimate enough with him to touch his wings, and he’d nearly forgotten how… _inflamed_ that touch always made him.

 

His already snug pants were now _much_ too tight, and his skin burned, even through his shirt, where the angel touched him.  Abandoning the boy’s throat, he buried his fingers in the wild dark hair, and kissed him savagely, demanding a response.

 

Ken was shocked at what his touch had wrought.  The devil was lying fully on top of him, pinning his legs, and grinding their pelvises together almost rhythmically.  His skin was so much hotter, his tongue so much more dominating, that Ken could only surrender to him, and hope he didn’t burst into flames.  Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from the soft membranes, slid them up the devil’s neck and threaded them through his thick hair.  His thumbs just touched the bases of the demon’s small horns, and before he could stop himself, his fingers circled around them, caressing them.

 

Joe shuddered.  The angel-boy’s innocent touches were about to drive him over the edge.  He tore himself away from that delicious mouth, and nipped and bit his way down to the boy’s collarbone, insensible of the winces his teeth drew forth.  In the hollow of skin, he bit down hard, and suckled.  His hands, almost beyond his control, roughly stroked the boy’s sides, as he arched away from the cloud and into his touch.

 

Ken couldn’t stop it; some kind of sound – breathy, surprised… pleased? – escaped him.  His heart was pounding faster, as it did when he practiced his aerial acrobatics and pushed himself to the limit, and he could hear his blood roaring in his veins.  A feeling of strange warmth seemed to concentrate in him, making his skin sensitive.  Wherever the demon touched him – his flank, his chest, his face – he _tingled_.

 

As foreign as it was, still… it wasn’t at all unpleasant.

 

And then, where the demon’s hips mashed against his and rubbed, it wasn’t a tingle at all.  It was stronger, _heavier_ , somehow, almost a stirring.  Timidly, wanting to know, _wanting_ something he’d never known, he pressed upward, increasing the contact between them.

 

With a low, satisfied growl in the back of his throat, Joe lifted his head from the angel’s collarbone, and licked at the bruise he’d made, livid against the pale skin.

 

 _You’re marked now, Angel-cakes…_

 

But even as it excited him to know that he’d put his mark on the boy, it warned him that he might be taking things too quickly.  _Better turn it down a notch_ , he thought, applying a gentler suction.  _Better make it good…_

 

Even as he decided to take things slower, the fledgling started to grind back against him, trying to match the movement of his hips.  He could _feel_ the evidence that his seduction was working, through the thin loincloth the boy wore, through the supple leather of his own pants.

 

It was enough to make a devil howl.  Groaning, Joe lowered his head to the angel’s chest and fought for a scrap of long-forgotten self-control, his hands curling around the boy’s waist.

 

The devil went completely still on top of him, and made a sound like that which Ken had always imagined was wrung from souls in Hell.  He hesitated, then, risking the devil’s temper again, he asked softly, “Was… was I not supposed to do that?”

 

The repentant words brought Joe back to himself a little, and he raised his head.  “No, babe, that’s not it at all.  It’s just…” He gave a rueful-sounding chuckle.  “You make me too hot.”

 

The angel blinked up at him in complete incomprehension.

 

“Close your eyes,” Joe ordered quietly, “and think of the starbursts…” Once more, he lightly touched the edges of the great white wings, using just the tips of his fingers.  The boy bucked and squirmed beneath him, gasping.  “Now,” he whispered.  “Did that just send _something_ all through you?  Did it make your nerves sing?  Did it make _these –_ ” he lapped at one of the boy’s nipples, causing another shiver “– prickle?  Did it feel _good?_ ”

 

“Y-yes…”

 

“That’s what you did to me,” he purred.  “You made me want you even more… when you touched _my_ wing… when you did this.”  And he pressed their hips together once more.  The angel writhed at the unfamiliar feeling of that _hardness_ against him, but didn’t pull away.  “And now, I’m going to kiss and touch you… every part of you.” He let his voice drop until it was nothing but a basso murmur, deliberately emphasizing every word.  “And you’re going to enjoy it.” 

 

And for once, a devil was as good as his word.  It was not long before Ken was lost in a fog of desire, longing for more of something he’d never known before.  The devil caressed his feet and calves, pressed his lips to the insides of his thighs, dipped his tongue into his navel.  Each touch, each kiss seemed to awaken a yearning within him, and stole away his ability to think.

 

In a small corner of his mind, he was amazed at how quickly he was reduced to moans and whimpers, at how little _contact_ he’d had in his life.

 

How could anything that felt so good be bad?  How could his teachers have called this wrong?

 

The quality of the whines that the angel couldn’t contain gave Joe a feeling of great satisfaction as he nibbled his way along the panting body.  They were slowly rising in pitch, and he thought he could even hear a hint of desperation in them.

 

It was time.  The angel-boy was ready.  _And I’m about to go up in flames_ …

 

He stopped what he was doing, and rose up over his angel to gently capture his chin in his fingers.  “Hey.  Hey.”  Slowly, the blue eyes opened again, and focused on him muzzily.  Joe smiled down at him.  “Ready for the best part?”

 

“It… it gets better?”  The incredulous-sounding question, combined with the low voice, made him shiver.

 

Joe forced a laugh, kneeling between the angel’s spread legs.  “Of course it does!”  _This is the part where I blow your mind…_ His other hand drifted up the boy’s thigh, sliding under the light fabric of his loincloth where it lay askew; up, up, until he reached his goal.  Before the boy even realized what he was doing, he’d flipped away the loincloth and firmly gripped the erect manhood that had been tenting it.

 

The angel made a wordless, slightly strangled sound, watching him, confused.

 

“Everything I’ve done, every kiss, every touch…  all those nerves lead _here_.”  Joe gave the cock in his hand a long, slow stroke, and the angel whimpered and closed his eyes, his hips bucking.

 

 _Oh, yeah_ , Joe thought, watching the long eyelashes flutter against flushed cheeks.   _You are mine now…_ To test it, he pulled his hand away, and started to unbutton his shirt.

 

As soon as the touch left him, the boy made a groan of stunned protest, and his eyes flew open.

 

Joe grinned.  “Relax,” he admonished.  “I’m not going anywhere.”  Carefully, he shrugged out of his shirt, and flexed his wings.  The shirt abandoned on the cloud next to them, he took his time getting settled back into position, kneeling between his angel’s legs once more, propping the boy’s legs just _so_ , bracing himself on his elbow.  Then he brushed one finger along the underside of the boy’s upstanding prick, causing another tremor to run through him.

 

Joe inhaled deeply; he could _smell_ the boy’s virgin musk, and combined with his heady angel scent, it was purely intoxicating.  After fondling him for a moment more, he whispered, “This is even better…” and took the angel’s cock into his mouth.

 

Ken’s eyes rolled back into his head, and his hips rocked upwards, not even vaguely under his control.  His world suddenly contracted to heat and wetness and suction.  The devil laved that part of him, creating sensations he’d never even imagined could exist.  He could hear himself moaning and sobbing, but it was very distant, almost like it was someone else.

 

 _More more more…_

 

When he felt the angel began to tense under his ministrations, Joe released him from his mouth, not wanting him to have his climax just yet.  The groan the boy made was enough to rend a heart, but he ignored it, teasing him with the tip of his tongue instead.  Squirming and scrabbling, he managed to get a hand into his pants pocket.  There, just below the coveted pass, was a small vial.  One of his partners had taken advantage of a pass to the Outside before him, and had brought him back the bottle of scented massage oil, hoping to gain his eye.

 

He’d never used it, nor had the opportunity, until tonight.

 

He worked it out of his pocket, then found he required both hands to open it.  Shortly, though, another aroma mingled with angelic arousal, giving it a hint of sharp spice.  He coated a finger with the oil, and swirled it around the angel’s puckered anus.  When the boy gasped and lurched, Joe used his free hand to hold him down, and swallowed his cock once more.

 

Something warm and slick was poking at his most private orifice, and it was too shocking to ignore.  Ken tried to force a question past his dry lips, but then the demon took him into his mouth and all thought – of escape or otherwise – left him.

 

It forced its way past his sphincter, bringing a stab of pain.  He stiffened, breath coming in short, high-pitched pants, and attempted to bring his scattered thoughts together enough to form coherent words.

 

“Relax, Angel-cakes,” the devil murmured into his groin, nuzzling his member.  “It’ll be easier if you aren’t tense…”

 

“H-hurts…” Ken whimpered, fighting with himself to do as the demon suggested.

 

“I know.  But soon it’ll start to feel really good…”

 

When he glanced up, Joe saw that the boy’s thick eyelashes glittered, as if he were trying to hold back tears.

 

His own cock throbbed mercilessly, responding to the heat that engulfed his finger as he worked it deeper and deeper into the boy’s body.  Seeing him tremble was pure happiness.

 

 _Oh, this is going to be so sweet…_

 

With great care – something he’d never done with any previous partner – Joe opened him, moving his finger gently in and out, until gradually the tension started to dissipate from the boy’s body.  Then he twisted his finger, and found the center of his pleasure.

 

The reaction was immediate.  The boy cried out, low and harsh, arching up, away from the cloud and into that intimate touch.

 

Joe chuckled, and started to withdraw his hand.

 

“No! Oh, please…” The boy tossed his head back and forth in denial, his hair, now damp with sweat and perhaps tears, clinging to his face.

 

“Hush.”  Joe applied some more oil, and returned to preparing the boy.  First one digit, then the other…

 

Ken could feel himself shivering on the edge of a precipice, hoping he wouldn’t fall, and _wanting_ with all of himself, waiting for that indescribable joy to come again.

 

He was filled once more, and sobbed in relief, lifting his hips and pushing back, his fingers digging into the cloud, raking furrows that disappeared almost instantly.

 

Sweat trickled down the side of Joe’s face, but he was so intent on watching the boy, watching that finely formed body thrash that it never stood a chance of distracting him.  _Just a bit more,_ he told himself.  _Not just yet…_

 

 _How can it get better than this?_ The single thought ran deliriously through Ken’s head, over and over.

 

The angel’s moans had changed from pain to pleasure, and Joe was so hard he couldn’t stand it any more.  _Fuck waiting,_ he thought feverishly, and fumbled one-handed at the fastening of his pants.

 

It was only when he went to pour the oil over his straining prick that he noticed his hand was trembling.

 

Ken was lost in mindless bliss, rocking back onto the devil’s fingers, hardly feeling the slight discomfort of being stretched.  And they touched whatever it was inside of him that made him see starbursts again and again.

 

He moaned as they suddenly left him, and reached out blindly, trying to bring them back.

 

Then the devil was moving, positioning his hips, spreading his legs farther apart.  Ken opened his eyes to find him leaning up over him, staring down at him.  The demon’s wings arched over them both, creating a kind of dark bower.

 

Ken couldn’t stop himself; he reached up and laid his hands on the devil’s shoulders again.  Waiting. _Wanting._

 

“This is the best part…” the devil whispered, his voice rough and deep.

 

Then something very hard and hot was pressing against him, much bigger than the fingers that had been so wonderful.  Then it was starting to push _into_ him.  And it _hurt_.  Ken choked on a sob, his hands clenching the devil’s shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

 

“Lay still,” the devil hissed, his voice taut with restraint.  “I’ll go slow.  Won’t hurt as much…”  A word Ken thought might have been profane fell from his lips, then he groaned, “You’re so _tight_ …”

 

Ken swallowed, and tried to breathe through the agony.  He’d never felt anything even remotely like this burning sensation that threatened to split him in two.

 

It was another thing he hadn’t done before – or at least in a long time; Joe worked his way slowly into the angel, taking his cues from the pained whimpers the boy could not contain, and the way his hands gripped and bruised his shoulders.  Every instinct demanded he simply slam home and fuck him senseless, but he fought the urge, gritting his teeth.

 

 _Because that is_ not _the way to tempt an angel…_

 

It took an eternity, but finally he was all the way in.  He braced himself over the boy, careful not to lean on the boy’s wings, still pinned against the cloud, and just _panted_.

 

He was buried up to the hilt in an angel’s ass.  It felt like even thinking about it too much would send him over the edge.

 

And while he held onto a shred of control, the angel would be able to adjust to having a cock inside himself, so really, it worked out well both ways . .  .

 

It took a while, but Ken was able to release the death-grip he had on the demon’s shoulders.  The pain was fading from agonizing to tolerable, and he was able to take a deep breath.

 

As if waiting for that signal, the devil bent down to kiss him again, to nip at his ear and neck.  The yearning and heat that had all but disappeared when the devil had begun to hurt him returned, warily at first, then faster, as the kisses became deeper.

 

The boy lay stiff and unresponsive beneath him for a while, becoming accommodated, Joe hoped, to what he had done.  He tasted the salt of tears when he kissed the boy’s temple, and lapped up that dampness eagerly.

 

After a few minutes, the boy started to relax once more, to return the kisses with growing hunger.  Feeling like he was going to explode if he waited another instant, Joe reached between them and wrapped his hand around the angel’s cock, starting to harden again as his body remembered its arousal.  Then, studying the boy closely, he shifted his pelvis, pulling out just a little, then inching back in.

 

When the movement registered in his passion-fogged brain, Joe could see that the boy _expected_ it to hurt.  The way his grimace melted into surprise when it didn’t hurt as badly as he thought was a delight.

 

“It’ll start to feel really good soon, Angel…” He continued to slowly work his hips, moving in small increments.

 

Quite suddenly, the starbursts were back behind Ken’s eyes, and he arched his back, calling out softly.

 

He heard the devil’s low, throaty laugh.  “I told you it would feel good…”

 

Greedy for more, Ken threaded his hands into the devil’s thick hair, and pulled him down the short distance for another kiss, his mouth open and ready.  With each thrust, the pain was less, the pleasure almost mind-numbing.  It was good, it was _so good_ , but there had to be _more_.  Recalling the demon’s reaction from earlier, he sought out the horns, and curled his fingers around them, stroking them from base to tip.

 

A shudder passed through Joe’s whole body when he felt the angel’s hands on his horns again, and his resolution to go slow was driven out of his mind by the _need_.  He shoved in roughly, growling his satisfaction at the friction, the clasp of muscles around him.  A quick shake of his head dislodged the hands, and they fell to his shoulders and neck.  He tightened his grip on the angel’s shaft, tugging on it more insistently.  The boy’s hips rocked up to meet him each time he lunged forward.

 

Everything was rushing inside him, completely out of control.  Ken heard himself making a strange little keening sound, heard a snarl rumble deep in the devil’s chest, and his heart was racing, and it felt indescribably _good_ …

 

And then it reached a pinnacle, and his body tensed and curved, back hardly touching the cloud, spasms wracking him, and a ragged cry tore from his throat.  His hands clenched, fingers digging into the devil’s hot skin, and it seemed it would just go on forever…

 

Looking down, Joe saw his angel climax, and he was so unutterably lovely – face flushed, eyes wide, passion-swollen lips in a perfect “O” – and so wanton as his seed shot from him, that he could no longer wait.  He threw his head back, his wings unfurling and almost hyper-extending behind him, and his groan mingled with the boy’s cry as he came hard.

 

Breathing heavily, he collapsed forward, coming to rest with his head tucked against the angel’s neck, wings falling limply on either side of them.  The boy panted in his ear, whimpering faintly as little aftershocks of pleasure ran though him.

 

It was several minutes before he regained enough air to speak, but waited, because his brain still felt disconnected, shorted out from his orgasm.  And he wanted to find the right thing to say.

 

And it felt… nice, the way the boy’s hands lightly stroked his back beneath his wing joint, his side.

 

Finally, he spoke.  “Well.  Now you’ve discovered sex.  Is it good?”

 

The angel nodded, eyes closed.  He was smiling.

 

Joe grinned.  “Good.”  Cautiously, he pulled out, inhaling the musk of sex that surrounded them, then just laid on top of the boy, waiting for the last of the quivery feeling to leave his limbs before getting up to leave.

 

Ken pried one eye open to look up at the devil.  His rugged features were filled with satisfaction, and his eyes – grey, he thought – were half-lidded.  He was also getting a bit heavy, and Ken’s wings were starting to ache from having two bodies on top of them.  He nudged with his hips, trying to suggest to the devil without words that it was time to move.

 

After a moment of blinking down at him in surprise, the demon did as Ken wished, moving off to one side.  Immediately, before he could even settle himself, Ken followed him, one arm thrown over his waist, head tucked beneath the devil’s chin.

 

For some reason, he was feeling very… _close_ to the devil right now.

 

From somewhere, he called up enough words to ask, “Can we do that… again?”

 

Right beneath his ear, the devil chuckled.  “Maybe later.”

 

“All right.”  Ken closed his eyes once more, and let the demon arrange them both more comfortably.  This ended up with the devil on his back, and Ken using his shoulder as a pillow.

 

The sweat drying on his skin made him chilled, so he stretched out one wing, to cover both himself and the devil with insulating feathers.  _This is very nice,_ he thought drowsily.  Something made him stir himself to ask, “How soon?” but he never heard the answer.

 

***

Joe blinked, and realized he’d dozed off.  He still felt great.  He tried to stretch, but the movement was hampered by a weight on one shoulder, and upon looking, he discovered he had an angel attached to him.  Carefully – because he didn’t want to wake the boy up and deal with any aftermath – he transferred the sleeping angel from him to the cloud.

 

The boy shivered from the sudden loss of warmth, and promptly rolled onto his stomach, settling his wings about him.

 

Joe smirked at the boy’s actions, then indulged in his stretch.  The pull of something that had formerly been sticky and was now drying all over his belly reminded him of his condition.  Reaching over, he grabbed the boy’s loincloth and wiped some of the mess away, then tossed it carelessly over the boy’s legs and tucked himself away.  At least there were no stains on his pants.  He slipped back into his shirt, and buttoned it, then took another look at the boy, still blissfully asleep.

 

A thought struck him, and he grinned.  Running a finger up one of the fledgling’s muscled legs to where it disappeared beneath feathers and delighting in the tremor his touch caused, he whispered, “I fucked you, Angel-boy.  I fucked you, I made you cum all over yourself, and you enjoyed it.  I stole away your purity and your innocence, and you begged for more.  I doubt they’ll let you back into Heaven now, sullied as you are.” Then he chuckled.  “I’ve ruined you, and I don’t even know your name.”

 

He stood and strode to the edge of the cloud and leapt into the night.  Judging from the height of the moon, it was still an hour or so until midnight.  He had plenty of time to get buzzed, have his way with some willing mortal and still make it back to Hell for a couple hours of sleep before his next shift began.  The scent of angel rut would linger for hours; he could tell the Boss all about it after having the rest of his night out.

 

Another devil might have given in and pirouetted through the air in absolute glee at what he’d wrought.  Joe just grinned and dove down to the Earth.

 

 _It’s been one_ hell _of a good day!_

 

***

April 16, 2004


End file.
